In Your Heart
by Lupin'sChic
Summary: Tonks has a secret. But before she can tell, she wants to find out if he feels the same way. What she gets is a surprise. One-shot.
1. In Your Heart

**A/N: **This is a one-shot fan fic. I got this idea from an email that I got the other day. It had these same sayings and I thought it would go with a one-shot story.

Nymphadora Tonks had a secret. A secret that she didn't want anyone to find out. Especially a certain person. But so much time has gone by since her cousin, Sirius, had died and she wanted to let her secret go.

She had to tell him how she felt. How much she loved him. How she thought about him all the time and how her knees would feel weak everytime she saw him.

But what would he say? How would he react? Would he feel the same way? She had to find out before she told him.  
  
Tonks made her way downstairs to try to find him. She looked in the kitchen and he wasn't there. She looked in the sitting room and found him on the couch reading, as usual. Tonks walked up to him and sat down beside him. He didn't look up from his reading.  
  
_It's now or never_, thought Tonks. She had to find out if he felt the same way she did. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Remus?" she said.  
  
"Hm?" He didn't take his eyes off the pages of his book.  
  
"Do you like me?"   
  
"No," he answered simply. She sat there stunned.  
  
"Do you think I'm pretty?"  
  
"No." He still didn't take his eyes off his book.  
  
Tonks felt like she was going to burst out crying, but she continued.  
  
"Am I in your heart?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you cry if I walked away?"  
  
"No." He still didn't look up at her.  
  
Tonks felt her heart shatter. How could he be so casual in telling her that he didn't like her?  
  
"Ok," she whispered and got up. She started walking away when she felt a hand grab her arm. Tonks turned around and saw Remus. He had gotten up and was now inches from her face.  
  
"I don't like you, I love you," he said. "You are not pretty, you are beautiful. You are not in my heart, you are my heart. I would not cry if you walked away, I would die."  
  
Tonks stared into his sparkling eyes. Remus leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. When he pulled back, Tonks leaned in by his ear and whispered, "I love you."

**A/N: **I absolutely love Remus and Tonks together! I thought this would go well with them. Tell me what you think!


	2. Thank You's

Thank you all for reading this fic. I never thought so many people would like it! I got online the day after I posted it and I had 14 emails: 12 of them were for this story! That's awesome! I never took any time to write this, though. I got the email and I thought it would be perfect. The next day I sat down and started typing it and posted it that day. It was just random. I wanted to thank you all individually, but that might take a while! But I'm going to do it anyway!  
  
FlamezFlyer: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for putting me on your author alert and favorite stories list.  
  
Khepri: Thanks for liking it, even though you didn't appreciate because you had heard it before. No hard feelings!  
  
Mrs. N. Snape: Thanks for reading. Yes, I think JKR should make them a couple in the books!  
  
Mattox: Thanks for liking it and for inviting me to the writing forum. I went there to check it out and it seems really cool!  
  
Among the Roses: I'm glad you loved it! I'm also glad that I wasn't the only one who thought it would make a great fan fic. Thanks for reading!  
  
Inuyasha's Only One: I realize the email has been circling for some time. Sorry that it wasn't "origanal". But thanks for reading anyway.  
  
SnichyPup: Thanks for liking it and getting a little tear. lol! That's a good thing!  
  
queriusole: Yeah, Lupin came through. Yay! Thanks for reading and liking it!  
  
Dei: Thanks for reading. Yes, it was short. Sorry.  
  
Geena-Waters: Thanks for liking it so much. It makes me feel good that you got tears in your eyes. Very cool!  
  
sundaym0rning: Thanks for reading and thinking it was adorable!  
  
Gryffindor-love: Thanks for liking it. Sorry, but it was one-shot, so no more.  
  
LxAxMxMxY: Thanks for reading and liking my story. Yeah, they should get together! And there could be the first wedding! lol! Thanks for the points! lol!  
  
Chrislovercharmed: Thanks for reading and liking the story as well. I've got another fan fic out there if you want to read it called 'A Story of Us' and it's Draco and Luna. I've got another fan fic in the works too. Just if you're interested.  
  
Ruby Chubb: Thanks for thinking it was sweet. And for the sniffle. lol!  
  
Geeky Blue Strawberry: Yeah, I figured alot of people got that email. I just hoped I was the first one to make it a fan fic. lol! Thanks for reading and liking it!  
  
Mackenzie Thea: Thanks for reading and liking it. That's awesome that people are getting tears in their eyes!  
  
Commodore Norrington: You know that Remus wasn't going to break her heart! lol! Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Hermione-babE: Thanks for liking it. Sorry, I can't write more on this one. Well, I could, but it's one-shot. Sorry! But I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Frith: Thanks for reading and thinking it was marvelous. I'm so glad you liked it!  
  
Kerbi: Yes, it did seem a little "rushed", but like I said above, I just sat down that one day and randomly wrote this thing. But thanks for reading!  
  
somethingwitty: Thanks for liking the story. I never imagined them either until I started reading fics about them and realized that it is possible. Sorry I can't write more. It's one-shot, but I'm glad you liked it!  
  
frekie: Um, ok. It's cheesy. Thanks for reading anyway.  
  
people who are VERY happy now: lol! You guys are awesome! Remus does need to hook up with someone, so why not Tonks! lol! I'm glad you guys loved it. You all rock!  
  
Inner Strength: Thanks for liking it. I'm glad you think they should be together!  
  
Ryua Malfoy: Thanks for reading and thinking it was sweet.  
  
EyesofEmerald: You're not a dork! lol! Thanks for reading and liking it!  
  
Abby Lockharte-Carter: Thanks for reading and thinking it was sweet!  
  
fan-a-tic: I'm glad you liked it. And that you think they're a great pair!  
  
Amanda: Thanks for reading it and liking it. I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Graceful Lily: Thanks for liking it. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to keep going. It's one-shot. Sorry! But thanks for reading!  
  
Ode-to-a-plum: Thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked it.  
  
dreamy-crazygirl: Oh, it's not bad feely a bit like a girly girl! Even if it means Parvati! lol! Thanks for reading and enjoying it. Sorry I kept you hanging! lol!  
  
lilvixen: Thanks for reading and loving it! I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Phiggy: Well, I'm sorry you don't like Lupin and Tonks together and that the story didn't convert you. Too bad. Thanks for reading anyways.  
  
LaurelinElentari: I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reading!  
  
Helen88UK: Thanks for reading it and liking it. I haven't read your story yet, but I put it on my favorites list so when I have time to read it, I will!  
  
CaptainCrash: Thanks for reading. I'm glad that you like T/R ships!  
  
Mad Scientist II: Thanks for reading and liking it. By the way, I read your story 'Ever After'. Very awesome story!  
  
invisible2u: Thanks for thinking it was fantastic. I'm glad I made you cry! lol! Yes, they are the perfect pair!  
  
tigerlily98: Thanks for reading and enjoying the story. I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Irina Derevko: Thanks for reading. I love Tonks/Lupin, too! lol! Glad you enjoyed!  
  
Kallasilya: Thanks for reading. Little Red Riding Hood....lol! Yeah, that could be! I agree, he is a softy and a hopeless romantic!  
  
BohemianRaps767: I'm glad you loved it. Yes, JKR should get them together! Thanks for reading!  
  
Dragon Faere: Thanks for reading and thinking it was touching. Glad you liked it!  
  
Spaci Ireth: Thanks for reading and enjoying it. Sorry I had you worried there! lol!  
  
angelrisen85: Thanks for reading and thinking it was cute. That's a good idea, I might try that sometime! Thanks for the advice!  
  
the-musical-one: Glad you read and liked it. Also that you love them together as well! lol! I think everyone has a little hopeless romantic in them, even if they won't admit it! lol!  
  
I'm sorry if I forgot anyone. I just want to say thank you all again for taking the time to read my story. If you didn't like, well then I'm sorry it didn't satisfy you. That's just too bad. For the rest who did like it, you all are AWESOME!!! I have another story out there: A Story of Us. It's a Draco and Luna fic. It was my first one so it may not be as good. But sometime soon I'm going to post another Tonks/Remus fic and it will be longer! I'm also writing another fic about, you guessed it, Tonks/Remus! I just absolutely love them together and once I had stopped writing, I was iching to write more, so I wrote another fic! Thanks again and you will definately be hearing from me again soon!  
  
Peace  
  
Lupin'sChic (Tara) 


End file.
